100 One-Shots
by FrustratedOtaku
Summary: 100 one-shots of Kid x Liz, all read to you by Stein and Spirit. Like the title says this will be a, eventually, 100 chapter story. Of course I can't make up 100 themes all by myself so, if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. (No lemons, please) Anyways, read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh? I'm sorry I didn't see you standing there." Spirit said while sitting on a big red chair arranged right next to a fireplace. The light from the fire giving the room he was in a warm and cozy feeling. He wore a pair of thick rimmed glasses; like the kind you see old professors wear. He also had on one of his best shirts and pants. In his lap was a big, heavy, and old looking book. "Please come in." Spirit smiled. There was something off about him. He was acting like one of those guys who sit by fires and narrate stories in movies.

"Spirit, who in the hell are you talking too?" Stein asked his friend as he paused in the doorway. He then looked around at what he thought was the teachers' lounge. "And what on earth did you do in here?"

"Shh! Stein you're ruining everything." Spirit hissed as he rested his finger on his lips. As quickly as he had come out of the other personality he had gone back in it. "Now where were we? Ah, yes. I have something very special to read for you today."

"Ruin what? Are you filming something? Is it for Maka?" Stein continued pestering. Sometimes he felt that Spirit was crazier than him. Spirit growled before snapping the book he had in his hands shut.

"No, I'm not filming something and this isn't for my daughter" Spirit said with anger in his voice. He didn't appreciate being interrupted. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to speaking with this amazing audience." Spirit continued this time in a happier tone as he pointed to nothing but air.

"Spirit your audience doesn't exist." Stein sighed as he began leaning on the doorway. Spirit looked up at him with shock on his face. Stein kept his reaction of surprise hidden behind his glasses.

"If you are going to be rude then you can leave." Spirit huffed, crossing his arms and looking away from the his friend. Stein just stood there speechless for a moment. Spirit sure was acting weird. Well, weird for Spirit that is. Stein decided that the best thing to do was to play along, stay and find out what was wrong with the death scythe.

"Fine, I apologize. May I please join your audience?" Stein said trying to play along and failing miserably. However, Spirit didn't sense the tone of awkwardness in his voice and gave the scientist a warm smile.

"Sure, you can take a seat right over there." Spirit smiled as he pointed to a couch made out of the same fabric as the chair he was sitting in. Stein gave an awkward smile as a tear of sweat trickled down his forehead. Maybe the death scythe really was crazier than him. Stein made his way towards the couch and sat down. He couldn't help but wonder how Spirit found all this furniture, let alone how he got it into the teachers' lounge. "Okay, let's begin." Spirit said as he opened the giant book back up and began reading from it.

* * *

Kid x Liz-Tissues and Tears

Summary: All Kid wanted to do was read his book. That's all he wanted to do that evening after an exhausting mission. So, how did he end up watching a chick-flick with his overly emotional partner? Oh yeah, that's right! Her sister forced him to.

* * *

"Sis!" Patty cried out as she turned over on the couch next to her sister. She was lying on her back now, groaning. Liz sat next to her sister painting the nail on her index finger a beautiful shade of red. She knew what her sister was about to say next. She knew from the minute since her little sister flopped down on the couch next to her and started sighing. "I'm so bored!" Patty cried, this time a little louder. Liz had no idea how Patty could be bored. They had just came back from a mission that involved symmetrical enemies and she was bored? Well, maybe the demon pistol's feelings were justified. She had a lot more energy to burn than Liz and she also wasn't the one convincing Kid to forget about symmetry and shoot them. Liz sighed.

"Patty, I'm going to be watching one of my movies, the ones you don't like, soon." Liz said as she closed the nail polish bottle and set it down on the coffee table in front of her. She had finished painting her nails and now all that was left to do was wait for them to dry. And what better way to spend that time watching a chick-flick! Patty sighed after hearing of her sister's plans for the evening. Those gross girly movies were so, yucky. "Maybe you could go see what Kid is doing?"

Patty perked up a little after hearing this. Maybe she could convince Kid into playing something with her. He was always locked up in his room doing important reaper things. Ha! Important. Patty knew it was just a bunch of stupid things. She knew this cause she had seen the papers before. Without him, or her sister knowing of course. It was mainly things about legends that the young demon pistol knew didn't exist.

But something among those papers had caught her eye. It was a crumpled up piece of paper that looked like someone had crumpled it up and folded it back again. After reading what was on the paper Patty realized why. You see, it was a love letter for none of than her dear sister, Lizzy.

Patty had known Kid had feelings for Liz even before discovering the letter. It wasn't like it was hard to tell. He always blushed whenever he was near her and try to make a move in his own way; every time failing miserably. And poor, Liz had no idea of her partner's intentions but it was obvious that she liked him as well. They made Patty so mad. Why couldn't they see what was right in front of them? They both clearly liked each other. So why couldn't they just kiss already?

Then an idea dawned on the weapon. An idea that made her cackle evilly besides her sister. Hearing Patty laugh like that meant nothing good was going to happen. Just bad things, very bad things. Last time she heard that laugh was right before Patty had locked her in a closet with Kid. Not wanting to have anything to do with her sister's plans Liz got up from the couch and made her way towards the rack of DVDs that were positioned by the T.V.

"If you don't mind Patty I'm gonna watch my movie now. So if you could-" Liz was caught off by her sister jumping up from the couch and racing towards the door. Before her sister fully left the room she stopped and gave a cheeky smile.

"Bye Sis! Hope you enjoy your movie time." Patty smiled as she left. She wondered where Patty was going. Was she taking her advice? Should she warn Kid? Nah, it's every man for himself when it comes to Patty and besides, this was her night to relax. She didn't need to be worrying about Kid or Patty.

Patty ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She was so excited! She finally might have a way to get her sis and Kid together. Her idea last time didn't end so well. Now because of her the hall closet door always squeaked whenever you opened it and felt as though it was going to fall off it's hinges. Well, the door part wasn't because of her. She may have locked Kid and Liz in a closet but she didn't tell them to rip the door off.

Patty passed the very same closet before she got to her door. She took no time in opening it and soon began to dig threw her closet. Carelessly throwing anything from clothes, stuffed animals, or shoes onto the floor. Where was it? She knew she had saved it and hide it in here. Ugh, sometimes she wished she was a neat freak. It certainly would be easier to find things. Eventually the blonde found what she was looking for. A crumpled up piece of paper with a love confession on it. Now she could have some fun.

She made her way to Kid's room, tucking the paper behind her back. The door to his room was open allowing anyone who passed by to see him reading on the chair in his room. She couldn't tell from where she was what he was reading but she was pretty sure it was a boring book. After a few minutes of standing there and going unnoticed by the reaper Patty called out,

"Hiya Kiddo!" Patty said loudly as she entered the room and flopped down on his bed. The whole time she kept the paper behind her back. Thankfully, Kid didn't notice the paper tucked behind his partner's back when he looked up from his book. Patty smiled and tried to stifle a giggle as he looked up at her.

"Hello Patty. Do you need something?" Kid asked setting his book down in his lap. It lay there in the exact center of his legs. He was reading a book about the joys and wonders of symmetry. Patty had no idea such a book existed.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with sis." Patty asked as the young death god gave her a look of surprise. From what he had heard from the noise downstairs it sounded like the oldest Thompson was going to watch a romance movie. And disturbing Liz while she was watching one of those said movies was something you didn't want to do.

"But isn't your sister watching a romance movie right now. Besides, I'm incredibly busy right now and must go back to reading this wonderful book. Maybe a little later we could watch a-"

"No! I want to watch one now." Patty yelled as she gave Kid her best puppy-dog face. Kid only sighed at the young girl's actions.

"Patricia, you are behaving like a child." Kid sighed again, this time rubbing his temples. This made Patty only pout more until she remembered her secret weapon. The secret weapon she had tucked behind her back.

"Fine Kiddo. If you don't want to watch a movie with Lizzy then I'll just show this to her." Patty smiled as she said her last words. At the same time waving the fragile piece of paper in her hand. She had to try hard not to laugh when she saw Kid's face. His eyes were wide and his jaw was all the way on the floor.

"How did you? When did you? What?" Kid barely managed to get out. How had she found that? He had locked it up where he was sure no one would find it. Maybe among his papers wasn't the best hiding space for things. He should've known that at some point Patty was going to sneak into his room and search through his stuff. While lost in thought Kid remembered what Patty had said. What she had said about showing Liz. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would." Patty responded, cackling evilly. "Come on Kiddo. Whatcha gonna do?" Patty asked as she waved the paper in front of him. Kid couldn't take it anymore. He had to get that failed love letter back.

"Patty!" Kid yelled, lounging at his weapon. Patty knew what he might do and moved out of the way. Letting him hit the wall behind her. Seeing what had happened to the reaper made her laugh. Kid though wasn't giggling. He was sighing in defeat. There really was no way to beat Patty when she got like this.

"So will you watch the movie with Liz now?" Patty asked watching him slowly get up. Kid sighed again before walking over to the weapon. Patty smiled gleefully. This was perfect! Her plan was working.

"Fine, I'll watch a movie with your sister." Kid said as he blushed at the idea of watching a romantic movie with Liz. "But only if you give the paper back." Kid said holding out his hand for the small piece of paper that started this mess. Patty then seemed to be slowly, putting the paper in his hands before shoving it up against her chest.

"Okay deal but you don't get the paper until after you've watched the movie." Patty smiled as she tucked the paper into the pocket of her shorts. Kid sighed but agreed. He didn't like how much control Patty had over the situation. Soon the duo found themselves downstairs, paused before the room where Liz was. Patty shoved Kid inside and closed the french doors of the living room leaving the two love-birds alone.

"Kid?!" Liz asked in surprised as she paused the movie she was watching and looked up at him. He was standing in the middle of the room, blushing like crazy. Was he hot or something? Or maybe he was sick?

"Hello Liz." Kid said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hi Kid." Liz said as she watched her partner stand awkwardly in the middle of the room. "What are you doing?"

"Um...Liz. I was wondering if I could join you in watching that movie." Kid said while he pointed towards the T.V. She had paused right when a couple was sitting in a field and smiling at each other. Liz was surprised by Kid's answer. He wanted to watch one of her movies? A romance movie? With her? She couldn't exactly say no so Liz patted the spot next to her on the couch and smiled.

Kid gave a smile back and walked over to the couch and took a seat. When he was sitting down he couldn't help but notice the beautiful symmetry that was Liz's nails. They were expertly painted and not a chip was in sight.

"Liz, your nails! They're so beautiful." Kid exclaimed as he held up his partner's hands and brought them up to his face. It looked like he was going to kiss them but Liz knew that wasn't his intentions. The idea that Kid might be trying to kiss her hands made Liz's face turn a bright red.

"Thank you, Kid." Liz thanked as she moved her hands away from him. She quickly grabbed the remote, resting her finger on the play button. "Now let's watch the movie. Kay?"

"Okay." Kid said a little disappointed. Those nails were probably going to be the highlight of his evening. They definitely top finding that book on symmetry in his father's library. After hearing her partner's response Liz hit the play button and relaxed back into the couch.

It had been about twenty minutes since Kid sat down and started watching the movie with Liz and he was confused. Next to him sat a teary eyed Liz and a half used box of tissues. Weren't these movies for her entertainment. Weren't they supposed to bring her happiness and pleasure not tears? Liz had a pillow in between her knees and her chest. She was looking at the screen of the television crying softly into the pillow.

What was he supposed to do? She was crying. Was this the moment when he was supposed to wrap his arm around her? Could he even do something like that? It was to soon to make a move but he couldn't just leave her crying there. Slowly he pretended to yawn as he stretched out his arm. Soon his arm gently rested on her shoulders. Liz looked up at the person who the arm belonged to. She didn't expect Kid to put his arm around her like that.

She was glad he finally got the hint though. She had been sighing all night and he hadn't done a thing. Liz didn't move the arm and decided to play along. If he was going to make a move then she might as well make hers. With a blush on her face Liz slowly titled her head toward Kid and rested her head on his shoulder.

Liz's actions only caused Kid's blush to deepen. He couldn't exactly move her head off his shoulder but it was kind of awkward just leaving it there. Well, he guessed he just had to except it. He was the one who put his arm around her.

More minutes passed and they reached another sad part. His arm was still carefully placed on her shoulders. Liz began sniffling again as the woman on the screen read a letter that said her lover had been killed in action. Kid grabbed a tissue from the box that was next to him and held it out to his partner.

"Tissue?" Liz smiled and accepted it. Then after throwing it away, she snuggled closer into Kid. Soon it was towards the end of the movie and Liz had fallen asleep on Kid's shoulder. What was he supposed to do now? Pick her up and take her to her room or leave her there? Leaving her there seemed kind of harsh considering the fact that the couch they were on wasn't meant for sleeping. With that in mind Kid picked up his sleeping partner and carried her to her room bridal style.

In the hallway he passed Patty and she nudged his elbow. "So, I'm taking the date went well." Patty giggled, making Kid's blush deepen. Thank goodness Liz was asleep.

"It was not a date."

"Sure." Patty said giggling as she was walking away. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Kid x Liz- Heartbreak

Summary: Liz comes home from a date early and to Kid that only meant one thing: get the ice-cream ready. A story about comfort with a healthy dose of Kid x Liz.

* * *

Kid was sitting on the couch when she came in. He knew from the minute she came in what had happened. Liz told him she'd be back from her date with Daniel at eleven. The time now was eight forty-five. He heard her put her purse up on the rack by the door and walk up the stairs. Kid secretly followed her and waited until he heard her crying behind her door. Kid didn't even bother knocking before he entered his pistol's room. Liz was sitting on her bed with her head buried in a now soaking wet pillow.

"Come here Liz."Kid said as he walked towards his weapon partner's bed with his arms opened. Liz looked up from the pillow to see her miester standing in front of her. Letting her emotions drive her decisions she leaped off her bed and into his arms.

Liz began sobbing as soon as she felt her mister's warm touch. Kid just wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. It got a little messed up 'cause of the rain outside and he didn't mind fixing it for her. Only after a few minutes he could feel his shirt becoming damp with her tears.

"Shh. Shh. Why don't we go sit on the bed and you can tell Kiddo all about it. Sound good?" Kid could feel Liz nod against his chest signaling that she was ready to tell him what had happened. Kid lead her towards the bed and helped her sit down. Liz gave a few sniffles before Kid stretched out his hand containing a clean tissue he had grabbed from the box on her dresser and said,

"Tissue?"

"Yes, please." Liz's voice hoarse as she said her words. He gave her the tissue and she began to blow her nose. When she was done Kid was waiting for her with a patient smile.

"Are you ready to talk about it now?" Kid asked. It took a lot to get his weapon partner this upset. Sure, she shed a few tears whenever she saw a spider or ghost but that wasn't really her crying. What she was doing now was beyond crying it was full out sobbing. Liz nodded her head her voice still soar from crying.

"Yes." Liz stuttered her words shaky. "I believe so."

"Are you sure your ready Liz? We can talk about this tomorrow if you want." Kid asked. He had a feeling she was a little unsure about telling the reaper what had happened on her date.

"No. I think we should talk about it now." Liz said firmly. If she put it off until tomorrow then she would never tell him. The best thing to do was to talk about it now so she wouldn't have to put it off later.

"Okay then." Kid said as he inched closer to her on the bed. "I'm all ears."

"Well, you know how we agreed that we would meet up at the park?" Liz began not even waiting for the Shinigami to answer before she went on with the rest of her tale. "When I got there he wasn't there yet so I waited for him. I ended up waiting for his no good, two-timing, ass for two hours. I first I thought it was-"

"Whoa. Two-timing?" Kid interrupted his partner from her story. "Was he cheating on you?"

"Yes he was." Liz continued with her story. "I eventually left the park and started making my way back to the house. On the way I passed a restaurant and for no reason looked inside. When I looked inside I saw him with-with-" Liz began to stutter as tears formed in her eyes. "Some red haired chick." Liz managed to say before another fit of tears. She buried her head in her hands and started crying. Hearing her start crying Kid began to rub her back.

"Shh. It's okay." Kid said trying to cheer the heartbroken Thompson up. "Finish your story."After a few seconds after that Liz stopped crying. She was now reduced to a sniffling mess.

"Okay." Liz said after she blew her nose for the second time. "As soon as he saw me standing there I felt my phone vibrate." Liz started her story up again. "When I looked at it, it said I got text from him. The text told me that he was breaking up with me cause he found a hotter girl." Liz ended her story with tears in her eyes.

Kid sat there talking his weapon's story in. Her boyfriend, scratch that ex-boyfriend, had cheated on his weapon partner and stomped on her heart in the process. The bastard was gonna pay. But before he goes to beat that two-timing jerk he had to comfort his heartbroken weapon.

But before Kid could do that he was interrupted by Liz placing her head in her hands again. "I bet it was 'cause she had bigger boobs then me. I'm so unattractive." Liz began to cry again.

"Liz that's not true." Kid said as he lifted up Liz's chin forming a blush on her face. "You are a beautiful young woman and if any guy fails to see that, well." Kid paused while he wiped his weapon's tears. "Then he's an idiot."

"But you tell me all the time that I'm disgusting because my chest is smaller than Patty's." Liz said while she sniffled.

"But that's compared to Patty." Kid reassured. "And besides, that's my OCD not me. You are the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"You- You really mean it?" Liz said as new tears began to form in her eyes. Liz was a very emotional person and once she started crying there was really no way to get her to stop. Kid though, was certain to find a way. Then it hit him.

Kid moved his fingers to wipe the tears from her eyes before they began to roll down her cheeks. Liz's face turned a bright red as her miester did so. "Yes. Now, how about we go and get some ice-cream?" Kid asked though it was more like a statement. Liz had to admit she wanted ice-cream but it was kind of unhealthy. She didn't even have dinner yet.

In the end Liz caved and found herself in the kitchen with her OCD meister. She was sitting at the counter while he was busy scooping evenly sized scoops of chocolate ice-cream into bowls. Two to be exact. Liz was surprised Kid would be joining her in eating the ice-cream due to the fact that she had never seen him pick up anything sweet. Ever.

When Kid was done scooping he pushed one of the bowls across the counter towards his partner. "Here. Now you can forget all about that jerk." Kid smiled. Liz smiled as well at her meister's words. It was rare when he would act so sweet and all Liz wanted to do was enjoy it.

"Thanks, Kid."


	3. Chapter 3: Sorry for the Delay!

Kid x Liz, Patty x Justin- The Amusement Park

Original Idea by: awesome dt

Summary: When life gives you Deathland (Soul Eater equivalent to Disneyland) tickets then you go to Deathland. At least that's the case in Patty Thompson's mind. While listening to the radio with her boyfriend, Justin, the DJ announces that the radio station would be giving away Deathland tickets to the two cutest couples in Death City. Patty and Justin know for sure they can win the tickets but there's only one problem. Where are they gonna get a second couple? Don't worry, Patty has a plan.

* * *

Patty jumped up excitedly after hearing the DJ's announcement. She had always loved amusement parks, ever since she was little. Back when she was on the streets sometimes Liz would buy themselves amusement park tickets with the money they got from robbing people. Those times at the amusement park were the best parts of her childhood. They would do everything there from eating cotton candy to riding roller-coasters. Liz though, preferred to watch the roller-coasters instead of riding them. Patty sighed happily thinking of the her old memories.

Justin, who was sitting next to her, heard her sigh and raised a questioning eyebrow. "You want to try to win those tickets, don't you?" Patty snapped out of her trance and responded to her boyfriend's question by nodding her head excitedly.

"You bet!" She smiled. She knew for sure they could win the tickets. They were by far the cutest couple in Death City; Soul and Maka had nothing on them. Victory was so close she could almost taste the cotton candy on her tongue. Justin again had to slow down his girlfriend. She needed to stop and think for a moment.

"I'm glad you're excited Patty but the contest requires two couples." Patty froze. Two couples? Where were they going to get a second couple? Soul and Maka would pair up with Black*Star and Tsubaki for sure. She could ask Ox and Kim! No, they would probably pair up with Jackie and Harvar. Who could they get to go with them? Who? Patty's prayers were answered when a very angry Liz and an equally as mad Kid walked into the room.

"I don't understand why you can't just make it symmetrical, Elizabeth." Kid yelled as Liz mumbled something under her breath. "Really, I mean how can you put such an asymmetrical food choice in your body. Disgusting!"

"It's my grilled cheese I can eat it how I want it!" Liz retorted. Patty and Justin just watched the two bicker guessing that the fighting pair was unaware of their presence. This type of thing happened every now and then between Liz and Kid. They were just small fights that by the next day were over.

"You still could've at least cooked it in a symmetrical fashion!" Kid yelled back using the same point. Symmetry was key after all. Liz's face looked like it was about to explode. Symmetry? Symmetry? Was that all he cared about? Can't a girl just eat a grilled cheese sandwich in peace?

"Screw your symmetry I was hungry!" It was Kid's turn to growl and mumble. After a few minutes of pointless bickering Liz and Kid stormed off in separate directions. When they left the room Patty and Justin returned to their conversation about the lack of a second couple. Patty though, now had a plan. She knew exactly which two to ask.

Patty explained her plan to Justin and he looked at her like she was crazy. "Them? Are you serious Liz and Kid?"

"Absolutely serious." Patty smiled back. Justin just looked back at his girlfriend confused.

"You mean the same Liz and Kid we know who were just fighting like an old married couple." Justin said while pointing to the area where the bickering pair were minutes ago. Patty nodded her head with a smile on her face.

"Exactly." Justin stilled looked confused and Patty sighed. Looks like she'll have to do most of the work. She got up from her spot on the couch and gave Justin a peck on the cheek. He looked up at her as she skipped away.

"Sorry but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave Justin." Patty said right as she disappeared from his field of vision. "I have a lot of planning to do."

Justin got up from the couch as well. "Um, okay. Bye."

"Meet you for the contest at the park on Saturday!" Patty called out. "I'll be sure to bring Liz and Kid along."

"Okay." Justin called back. Before he stepped out of the house he muttered something under his breath. "Good Luck with that."

* * *

Later the next evening Patty found her sister and if everything goes well, her sister's soon to be boyfriend. Patty walked excitedly over to them and took her seat on the couch. Liz was watching T.V. while Kid was reading the newspaper, both unaware of the young pistol. They really were like an old married couple. Even though they fought with each other they still sat closet each other on the couch. Patty broke the silence by speaking up,

"Hey Sis." Liz looked up from her show, surprised to see the weapon there, and hit the pause button on the remote. Kid watched Liz and Patty out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes."

"I was wondering if you could sign this." Patty asked holding up a pink flyer. Liz though, failed to notice that it was the flyer on the radio station's website that you had to print out, sign, and hand in by Thursday in order to enter the contest. The same contest that involved winning a pair of Deathland tickets. Liz also failed to realize that Patty had already gotten Justin to sign his name.

Liz blindly took the pen in her sister's other hand and signed her name. Patty smile turned into a creepy grin. Kid noticed it and put down his paper.

"Patty what's that paper for?" Kid paused before saying one of the many possibilities that were running through his head. "Did you get in trouble at school or something?"

"No." Patty shook her head as she handed him the paper. "But I need you to sign this too." Kid wanted to look at the paper more closely but it was in the middle of being covered by Patty's hand. Kid tried to move it but it wouldn't budge.

"Patricia." Kid said while he struggled to pry her hand off. "Let me see what I'm signing."

Patty struggled as well trying not to let Kid see. "No just sign it!" Patty growled.

"Not until you let me see what I'm signing." Kid growled back. Patty was about to give up but then she came up with a plan.

"Sign it now or I'll make every picture frame in this house crooked." Kid's mouth dropped.

He barely managed to get out his next words. "You wouldn't dare."

Liz spoke up before her sister could answer the young Shinigami. "Yes, she would."

Kid sighed and took the pen and began to sign his name on the line. "Fine." When he was finished he handed the mysterious pink paper back to Patty. Patty smiled happily and bounced out of the room.

Kid watched Patty leaved before giving Liz a questioning eyebrow. "Are you in on this?"

"No." Liz said while looking in the direction her sister had run off in. "I have absolutely no clue."

* * *

"Okay, Patty. You got them to sign the paper. But what about getting there?" Justin asked over the phone. It was a tradition of theirs that they would called each other every night at nine. He had to admit, he was a little impressed with Patty's accomplishment. He did know though, that there would be no way she could managed to get the pair that had been in a fight the day before to show up at a couples' contest.

Patty sighed internally. Her boyfriend needed to have more faith in her. She was Patricia the Matchmaker! She was the one who got Black*Star to see Tsubaki as more than his weapon partner. She was also the one who helped Soul ask out Maka. Wasn't that enough to prove to him that she could pair up to oblivious lovebirds? "I said don't worry about it, Justin." Patty said confidently. "I have my ways."

"Okay, I trust you." Justin caved as noise could be heard in the background. "Sorry sweetie, I have to go to a meeting now. Love you!" Justin said in a hurry. He made a kiss noise at the end and hung up but not before Patty could say goodbye.

"Love you too. Bye!" Patty said before she hung up the phone. She placed her cellphone down on her nightstand and grabbed a fluffy, pink book from the drawer in the middle. On the center of the book it had a giant, red heart. "Now it's time to start planning." Patty said evilly as she started to laugh. On the piece of paper she wrote, "My beautiful Liz," She couldn't help but giggle while imagining what her sister's face would be like when she read this. It would probably be redder than a tomato! "Meet me for a romantic rendezvous" Patty finished writing. Rendezvous, sounded like a word Kid would use. "in the park at eight a.m. on Saturday. With Love, Kid." It was pure luck that the contest was at eight and not some other time. With the love letter finished she carefully walked over to her sister's room and slid it under the door.

She quickly ran away and before Liz could see who really left the note. As soon as she got back in her room she began writing Liz's letter for Kid. When she was finished she slipped it under his door. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

The next day Patty and Justin meet at the park and waited for their "second couple" to arrive. Liz saw Kid and began to walk over to him. Kid saw Liz and began to walk over to her. They both were curious as to why the other had sent them the invitation. It seemed so sudden and out of no where. Not that the two minded spending some time together.

Before the two could ask each other the reason for this meeting Patty quickly ran over and jumped between them. Kid and Liz had the same expression of surprise on their faces. "Hiya! you two." Patty greeted warmly. Kid and Liz just blinked. As a moment of silence passed between the three as voice rung over the loud speaker.

"All contestants for the radio contest please report to the stage. All contestants for the radio contest please report to the stage." A monotone voice called out. Patty smiled once more and gave out one of her signature giggles. "That's us!" Patty cheered as she grabbed her sister's and Kid's arm. A blush immediately showed up on both the young shinigami and his dark blonde weapon.

"What?!" They both said in shock as Patty pulled them towards the stage where a crowd of madly in love couples had already formed. Among the crowd were Soul, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki. Patty also spotted Ox, Kim, Harvar, and Jackie. She walked over towards her waiting boyfriend and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I found them." Patty smiled while Kid and Liz looked around confused. What did Patty want with them and why did she have to find them? Before either Kid or Liz could ask what was going on Justin spoke up.

"Great timing." He said after kissing her back. "The contest is just about to start."

"Contest?!" Kid and Liz screamed. Suddenly for Liz, all the pieces clicked together. Sadly however, Kid was still confused as to what exactly was going mysterious pink paper, the out of nowhere rendezvous between her and Kid, the crowd of madly in love teenagers. Patty had pulled not only her but Kid into that stupid radio contest.

"Patty by any chance did you write that note that was slipped under by door?" Liz said in a low tone. Patty, not seeing the black aura emanating around her sister's body, just giggled and shook her head.

"Yep that was me." She smiled.

"And by any chance are me and Kid here so you two can have a second couple for the contest?" Liz asked pointing an accusing finger at Patty and Justin. Patty smiled again and nodded her head.

"It's Kid and I." Kid spoke up. Even though he was confused he could still correct in-proper grammar. Choosing to ignore Kid, Liz listened for her sister to answer.

"Yes~"

"If you wanted to go to the amusement park then you could've just asked Kid." Liz paused and made a hand motion towards Kid. "Have you seen is pocket book?"

"Sorry." Patty frowned while Kid looked surprised.

"You've been in my pocketbook?!"

"Yeah."

"I-you-money. Grr." Kid rambled on as Liz only half listened.

"Here. How about I go get us some ice-cream? My treat."

"Fine." Kid said in a miserable tone and followed Liz to the nearest ice-cream truck. Patty and Justin watched them leave. They couldn't enter the contest cause' they didn't have a second couple.


End file.
